clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Clean Cutouts Hey, can you possibly make a cleaner cut out of this and add it to the Bat Puffle's infobox? Thanks, Jess0426 (talk) 03:08, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Hallo Thank you again for the shiny Black Kyurem. (what an odd message) (whoever could that be?) It was Boddypen (talk) 05:07, January 29, 2018 (UTC) CPI Character Pages Hey, I personally don't think that the CPI characters in game photos should be cutouts, also we need models for Cadence, Gary, Rory, and Klutzy. I don't know if you know how to get them, but if you do can you please get them? Thanks, Jess0426 (talk) 21:17, February 3, 2018 (UTC) I can't join the chat Hi admin, I can't join the chat, why is this? :( Many Thanks Thomas Jack Whale (talk) 04:04, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Re: Model Rendering Hi. I've since lost the files I had for the model images I'd uploaded a while ago but from what I remember, the texture for Gary's models always appeared wrong when I tried. Usually the textures will be linked to the model when importing them into Blender so all I did was click the texture view and render. If the texture didn't appear I dragged the Texture png from its file onto the model. - (talk) 17:32, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :I've tried to render the Gary and Klutzy models in Blender but unfortunately they end up like what happened to your renders https://cdn.pbrd.co/images/H6yF5jn.png and Blender doesn't seem to open the files properly anymore so I've had no luck in fixing them. I did download an .FBX file viewer though and have managed to get as good of a cutout from the Gary and Klutzy models as I could and have added them to their pages. I'm unable to get the Cadence and Rory models. :Thanks. :- (talk) 17:08, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Forums and Discussions? Hey Hey.youcp! I'm Jamie from FANDOM's Community Development team! I reached out at the end of last year, but it might have gotten archived before you had a chance to respond. Not sure if we never asked you if you are interested in turning on the Discussions feature for this community, and migrating the Threaded Forums across as well. In case you are unaware of the feature, Discussions was introduced last year to help communities engage with users and fans. It lives in its own space on the wiki and allows users to interact with other members of the community. It is also mobile friendly and gives mobile users a chance to contribute and engage with the community, and possibly turn them into wiki editors as well. Discussions also links with our FANDOM Apps, which this community has and it allows app users to easily take part in Discussions as well. You can read more about Discussions here. For more information on migrating forums to Discussions, you can check out this blog over on Community Central that explains everything in detail. If you have some concerns, Discussions, and Forums can exist side-by-side in case you do not want to migrate just yet. However, eventually all Forums will be migrated over to Discussions and Forums will be sunsetted as a feature, so getting ahead of the curve is never a bad idea. Feel free to have an open discussion with your community about this, and I'm available for any questions you might have. Have a good one! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 22:16, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :No thanks, Jamie. :-- 06:36, February 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Alrightly, thanks for letting me know! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:12, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Meep Hi Hey.you, Don't click the trolls! ---> . Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:00, February 9, 2018 (UTC) EPF Command Room points at you You're from the Archives aren't you? If so, i just wanted to give this version of the EPF Command Room which seems to be missing from there. It's from after Field-Ops started but before System Defender was launched. P.H. CP (talk) 02:52, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :I only have older versions of PH Hat/Hair, PH Outfit and Gary's Glasses (ID 115) which were replaced by newer models. I'm not sure if they were uploaded at some point but i couldn't find them there. P.H. CP (talk) 19:34, February 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, i have. It's here. P.H. CP (talk) 14:48, February 17, 2018 (UTC) RE: Betta Ah yes, had I gotten back into Nintendo I would have surely transferred them over to Ultra Sun/Moon. And follow-up answer-- no, unfortunately. Casper passed away a few years ago. That magnificent Betta Fish lived a grand 8 years. It was Boddypen (talk) 02:52, February 24, 2018 (UTC) CPPS Hi, I’ve tried contacting other people, and it seems that help for this topic is rare. I’ve been trying to make a CPPS for years, and either the info is outdated or too vague. You really are my last resort. All I need is someone who knows how to download the files and get it started, make a website for it, and edit the files. (Like change sprites, rooms, collisions, etc.) If you can, please help me. I’ve been trying for a long time with no luck. Thanks. Grapecakes (talk) 00:34, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Replacing SWF Songs Hello, Whenever I open up a song SWF in a program it doesn't show up (I am trying to use SWF Modify.) I am trying to replace the song with another one I made in Audacity. How am I able to replace a song with the one I need in an SWF? Jess0426 (talk) 21:20, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for the help. But when I try saving it it doesn't make any sound. :Jess0426 (talk) 19:56, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Update: I got it to work, I don't know what was wrong with it before. ::Jess0426 (talk) 01:40, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Invitation to CP Wiki Twitter Group Chat Hey there hey.youcp! I'm not sure if you are aware of it or not, but I made a group chat with every CP wiki user as possible. How about you join us? I try to preserve the CP Wiki community alive after what happened with CPI. Click here for more info. Are you interested? Let me know to add you! -Phineas99cp (May 10, 2018) Edits to Jet Pack Guy (CPI) and infoboxes Hi Hey.you, Nice to see you! Just a friendly message about those edits to Jet Pack Guy (CPI) and infobox pages. You seem to refer to the gap in quotation marks, almost as if it was unclear what I meant, but I thought it would be pretty clear what it was since that's mostly the only reason you would have two templates on the same line, and if previewing an edit to revert it you would see the gap clearly. It's a common issue across many wikis that templates leave gaps at the top of pages. I barely look at CPI stuff, so didn't notice it was on other pages too (and I actually disagree that the source of the problem is the infobox itself, but whatever). Nevertheless, this doesn't detract from the fact that the rollback tool should only be used for mass-reverting vandalism (see WP:RBK, and those guidelines are generally accepted across all wikis by the vast majority of editors). With no clear edit summary for why he reverted it, what's to say Nagi didn't accidentally rollback? And because they used rollback, Nagi wouldn't have looked at the preview of the edit, thus not knowing why I made my edit in the first place (and it would have been fairly obvious if they had looked at the preview). Your sincerely, A Very Salty Penguin 07:06, May 10, 2018 (UTC) I Need Help Hey, I need help with Wikia. The “SpongeBob SquarePants” page on the “APM Music Wiki” was vandalized. (I didn’t want to link it because it has swearing in the page comments.) It won’t let me undo the edits because of intermediate edits, and I don’t know how to fix it. Also, there isn’t anyone with rights on the wiki besides the original founder who hasn’t been on in years, which is a big problem. What do you do at that point? I know this doesn’t have anything to do with Club Penguin or Club Penguin Island, but I am asking you for help because you have lots of Wikia experience. Thanks, Jess0426 (talk) 22:55, May 15, 2018 (UTC)